Rheumatoid arthritis is a chronic degenerative disease which affects a large portion of the elderly, causing serious problems to patients. The pathogenesis of rheumatoid arthritis and arthritis conditions is due at first to the immune system, and subsequently to inflammatory conditions which erode the intra-articular surfaces causing deforming damages which are irreversible and painful.